styleboutiquefandomcom-20200214-history
New Style Boutique 3: Styling Star
New Style Boutique 3: Styling Star '''(known as '''Girls Mode 4: Star ☆ Stylist '''in Japan and '''Style Savvy: Styling Star in North America) is the fourth game in the Style Boutique series. It was first released for Nintendo 3DS systems in Japan on 2nd November 2017, followed by in Europe on 24th November 2017 and Australia & New Zealand on 25th November 2017. In North America, it was released exclusively on Nintendo eShop on 25th December 2017. Story The story begins when the fashion-loving main character moves to a new city. Her uncle reveals that she's going to inherit his boutique, and leaves to chase his dreams. As the game advances, the player will meet several characters that will completely change the entertainment and fashion industry in the city. Gameplay New Style Boutique 3: Styling Star is a fashion-themed simulation game. The player is able to customize their appearance, decorate their boutique and apartment, and buy and sell pieces of clothing. In this game, the player is also able to arrange outfits for pop singers and choose the styles of fashion they'll wear for their performances. Brands Almost all of the brands and styles return from the previous game, New Style Boutique 2: Fashion Forward. However, the sporty style was removed along with its brand, Streetflow. Most of the brand's items became lively instead. Since men's fashion returned in this game, the male brands from New Style Boutique came back in this game too. Characters Main Characters ''' * Player is the playable female avatar in New Style Boutique 3: Styling Star who runs the boutique that is inherited from her uncle. * Tim is the main character's uncle and the one who lets you inherit his own boutique called Timorrow. He leaves the city at the beginning of the game to chase his dreams. * Rosie Mayfield is a clumsy and sweet girl who just moved from her farm and is trying to become a pop star. She never gives up no matter what, which is why her motto is "You can't keep a good girl down!". Her favorite styles are girly and rock. * Yolanda Artemisia is the elegant and sophisticated heiress of the famous Celestial Hotel. She comes from a wealthy family and it shows, but her family isn't aware of her aspirations to become a pop singer. Her favorite styles are feminine and bold. * Alina Golding is a quirky and cheerful character who loves TV shows and videogames. She has an online alter ego called Alinatron, and becomes a pop star after being scouted by NIN10 Productions. Her favorite styles are lively and gothic. * Angelique Noir is a diva who's recognised even overseas. Her confidence and style inspire the other aspiring pop stars, who admire her greatly. * Camilla Scarlet is a dear friend of Rosie Mayfield whom she cares deeply but acts like that isn't the case (a typical tsundere). Comes from a wealthy family and spends lavishly on the things she likes. * Margot is the wealthy owner of the famous Celestial Hotel and Yolanda's strict mother. She opposes Yolanda's singing career at first. '''NIN10 Productions * Ethan Quinn is the ambitious president of NIN10 Productions. He's Tim's childhood friend and wants to revolutionize the music scene in the city. * Janice is the receptionist, secretary and accountant of NIN10 Productions. She is always complaining about Ethan overspending the company's funds. * Johann is the eccentric composer who writes all the songs for the singers at NIN10 Productions. He can be found at the park, usually trying to find some inspirations for his next song, freaking out or playing with cats. * Oliver is a very popular model from NIN10 Productions. He is also a movie actor and is Ethan's friend from school. * Jim is the photographer of NIN10 Productions who takes photos of models from NIN10 Productions and the player. Shopkeepers * Florian is the manager of the Flower Shop who hires Rosie Mayfield as his shop assistant. Often gets annoyed by Michel's awful bread puns. * Lorelei is the manager of the Beautician who is a make-up and nail artist. She states that she's known as the Fashion Stalker and gives the main character several fashion challenges. * Cece is the manager of the Hair Salon. She often mixes up her sentences and is an indecisive hairdresser. * Xiaobai is the manager of the Menswear Shop who has a hard time applying the knowledge he learned in fashion business. * Pippa is the manager of the Lifestyle Shop. * Mike is the sociable owner of the Cake Shop who usually mans the counter. He is the loving husband to Madeira. * Madeira is the skilled baker of the Cake Shop which she owns with her husband Mike. She is rather quiet and visits the boutique for new outfits that will inspire her desserts. * Michel runs the local bakery stall on every Sunday and paints on weekdays at the park. He has a unique sense of humor and annoys others with his very awful bread puns. * Tamwar is the diligent waiter at the Cafe. Locations Go to the locations page here. Amiibo functionality Certain amiibo figures unlock designs and emblems for designing. Exclusive amiibo items from the previous game came back in this game as clothing items from PURPLE MOON. Critical reception New Style Boutique 3: Styling Star received a general rating of 80/100 on Metacritic. Critics praised the writing of the game, stating that it was even better than the previous game's. They also appreciated the soundtrack, specifically the main storyline's songs, which can be unlocked throughout the game. They did point out that the town was plainer than the previous game's and that the story seemed to drag out at times, but overall there was a good reception to the game. History It was first announced during a Nintendo Direct livestream on 13th September 2017, in the form of a trailer. This trailer featured an unknown character singing a song and showcased boutique managing. The release of a demo on 19th October 2017 revealed many new features and information about the game. More information is available below. 'North American release issue' When the game was first released in North America on 25th December 2017, Nintendo eShop could not be accessed, making Styling Star impossible to download. The reason for this was most likely the eShop crashing due to overuse, as it was Christmas Day. Nintendo acknowledged the issue and by 4pm EST, the Nintendo eShop servers began working again. Nintendo eShop demo Main article: Styling Star demo (EU) Additions * The initial trailer revealed nail varnish to be a new feature; this was later explored in more detail. The game also includes bracelets and watches for the first time in the series, in addition to headphones to wear. Players can now choose between having single or double eyelids in the character creation screen. * Players are now able to interrupt boutique requests to stock up on the items they need. * A menswear shop is available later in the game. The player isn't able to buy and sell clothes for men like in New Style Boutique, but they are able to arrange outfits for them and gain benefit from it. * In this game, players can upload their outfits online for others to purchase using the Shopdo feature. Likewise, they're also able to upload their designs using the Design Centre feature. * Text messages can be sent to customers that have enough hearts so they can come to the boutique, hair salon, or beautician. The player is able to set the date and the location. * You can get awards or achievements from doing certain things in the game. * You're now able to select multiple clothes to buy at the Exhibition Hall at once using the "Brand Representatives Choice" button. Returning features * The initial trailer revealed that the brand Chorale Prelude will be returning once again. * You can now choose an assistant to help you out at the boutique. Their dialogue will be the same regardless of appearance. * The Design feature from New Style Boutique 2 came back in this game, although the options are a bit more limited. You're now able to design a shopping bag for your boutique. * The hair salon and beautician are available again in this game, but the player doesn't gain money from hair styling and working as a make up artist. * The player is able to decorate their apartment like in New Style Boutique. * Contact cards from New Style Boutique are a feature again this time. The stamps were replaced by hearts. * You can buy furniture to decorate your boutique, and you're able to choose the window display and exterior of your shop. Trivia *Its Japanese release date is exactly eight years after the North American release of Style Boutique, the first game in the series. *It is the first and only game so far to lack a tagline on the boxart. *It is the first and only game so far to be downloadable-only in a region. Gallery New Style Boutique 3.PNG|The game's logo as seen in the Nintendo Direct NSB3announcement.PNG|Nintendo Direct announcement StylingStar.jpg|Promotional image from Nintendo UK's Twitter Category:Games Category:New Style Boutique 3: Styling Star Category:Incomplete pages